<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Love It How It All Just Fades Away? by AbschaumNo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501680">Don't You Love It How It All Just Fades Away?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1'>AbschaumNo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Comfort Sex, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, i guess, lightly so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Impulse needs to be distracted from a bad day. Zed's happy to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ImpulseSV/Zedaph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Love It How It All Just Fades Away?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A wise commenter on my last Zedpulse smut asked me to please write Impulse riding Zed.  And they were right. I should write that. So I did.</p>
<p>Title from Fade Away by Avicii</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zed is on the couch when Impulse comes home and barely manages to get out of his shoes and to hang up his jacket before he crawls into Zed's lap and buries his face against his neck with a tired sigh. Zed puts his hand on his thigh, just holding him, while he slips the other under his shirt, gently stroking along his spine.</p>
<p>Impulse sighs again, this time a little happier and burrows closer.</p>
<p>"Tough day?" Zed asks gently.</p>
<p>"The worst. It was just one thing after the other." Another sigh.</p>
<p>"Want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"No actually. I'd just like to…not think the rest of the evening."</p>
<p>Zed keeps the motion of his hand up, waiting for him to clarify how he means it. They've known each other long enough for Zed to know that Impulse will either want to just stay where he is until Zed makes him move so they can eat and maybe move to the bedroom so Impulse can curl against him before he will inevitably fall asleep, or they're moving this to the bedroom now and Zed distracts him by other means.</p>
<p>Judging by how long it takes Impulse to continue he hasn't quite made up his mind himself. But then he nuzzles into Zed's neck a bit more and presses a kiss to his throat.</p>
<p>"Take me to the bedroom?" he says quietly, and Zed nods, before he presses a kiss to Impulse's temple.</p>
<p>"Let me get up?" he says.</p>
<p>Impulse moves a little reluctantly, but he moves enough to the side that Zed can move and get up and he holds on to him when he bends down to pick him up so he can carry him over to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Impulse nuzzles right back into him, his lips pressing hot against his skin and Zed has to smile, one thumb sliding underneath the fabric of Impulse's shirt to gently rub over his skin where he can reach it. He knows how Impulse can get when he is like this, and he knows he'll have to make sure to keep him vocalising his wants and needs. He's seen what happens when he doesn't, and Zed doesn't want a repeat of the last time.</p>
<p>He gently sits Impulse down on the edge of the bed and squats down in front of him, running his hands up his thighs and holds his gaze for a moment.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" he asks.</p>
<p>Impulse takes a deep breath and looks at him before he says, "I want you to fuck me, please."</p>
<p>"Just fuck you?"</p>
<p>Another deep breath and this time Impulse has to look away a little, embarrassment colouring his cheeks with a faint red.</p>
<p>"I want you to take your time," he finally says. "Make me… make me beg for it."</p>
<p>Zed watches him for a moment before he says, "That's not all is it?"</p>
<p>The corner of Impulse's mouth quirks up for a moment but his blush also intensifies.</p>
<p>"I want to ride you," he says.</p>
<p>"Okay. We can do that." Zed smiles and when he leans up Impulse meets him half-way to press their lips together.</p>
<p>Impulse sighs into it, and Zed slides his hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head when he moves away and gets up.</p>
<p>He lets his own follow, and moves back in, pushing gently at Impulse's shoulders until he lies back and scoots up enough that Zed can kneel on the edge of the bed, his knees bracketing Impulse's hips as he leans over him to kiss him again. He tilts his head a little, and coaxes Impulse's lips open until he can slip his tongue inside, sliding it against Impulse's.</p>
<p>Impulse pulls him along as he moves further up the bed until Zed is in a position to grind down and make him gasp into the kiss.</p>
<p>Zed smiles and when he leans back he slides his hands down along Impulse's torso, teasing at his nipples before he moves down to the hem of his pants.</p>
<p>He brushes a hand over his crotch and rubs his thumbs over it with the tiniest amount of pressure. Impulse's eyes fall closed with another sigh and he shifts his hips ever so slightly to chase the pressure of Zed's fingers.</p>
<p>His eyes open again when Zed's hands move away and he watches when he grips himself through his pants, grinding down a little with the heel of his hand, sighing at the friction as his own cock slowly starts to fill up.</p>
<p>But he needs to hold out a little longer he knows, and his hands are quickly back to roaming across Impulse's skin, his thumbs rubbing over his nipples and making him sigh, until he shifts his hips again.</p>
<p>He breathes out a "Please?" and Zed nods before he follows the line of his waist with his hands and works the button of his pants open. He has to move out of the way to actually pull them off, but Impulse raises his hips to help him along and soon enough Zed is standing at the foot of the bed, his sweatpants not exactly hiding his own arousal, even as he bends down and slips Impulse's socks off his feet to drop them to the floor along with the rest of their clothes.</p>
<p>He stands there for a moment and takes in the view of Impulse lying naked before him while he considers his next move.</p>
<p>"Roll over for me?" he says finally.</p>
<p>"Yes," Impulse says, before he rolls over to lie on his front.</p>
<p>He grinds down into the mattress and Zed gently slaps his calf and says, "Keep still."</p>
<p>Impulse only nods and Zed slaps his calf again.</p>
<p>"Words, Impulse," he reminds him gently.</p>
<p>"Yes, okay." Impulse's voice is muffled slightly by the pillow he is burying his head in but it's enough to satisfy Zed, and he nods once before he slides his own sweatpants and underpants off, stepping out of them to walk around the bed to the bedside table.</p>
<p>He has to kneel down to pull out the box on the bottom most shelf, but he keeps it down on the floor as he pulls off the lid and considers the contents, aware that Impulse has turned his head to watch him.</p>
<p>He hums a little as he takes out the bottle of lube and puts it down on the bed for later use, and then he pulls out a plug and shows it to Impulse.</p>
<p>"I'll eat you out and plug you up to start things off," he says, watching as Impulse sucks in a breath.</p>
<p>"Yes, please," Impulse says, and Zed nods again, satisfied with the reply, before he closes the box up again and puts it back. He takes one of the smaller pillows and Impulse immediately raises his hips so he can slip it underneath to make things more comfortable for both of them.</p>
<p>Impulse shifts around a bit but he quickly remembers to keep still, and Zed rewards him with a kiss to his shoulder and a gentle caress, before he moves down to position himself between Impulse's thighs.</p>
<p>He runs his hands over his ass cheeks before he slips his thumbs between them and gently spreads them apart until he has better access to his hole. He leans in to press a kiss to the opening and then he fits his mouth around it, pressing his tongue against the muscle before he gently runs it around the rim.</p>
<p>Impulse sighs and then he lets out a groan when Zed sucks at it a little and starts working his tongue in, just the tip of it first, the ring of muscle resisting a little. He moves it in and out a few times, running his tongue over the rim in between until he can feel him relax under his ministrations. Impulse moans when he pushes his tongue in further and Zed has to take a moment to grind down against the mattress to get some friction himself and to breathe in and out a few times, reminding himself that Impulse wants him to draw this out as much as he can.</p>
<p>He keeps at it, slowly but surely pushing in further, always making sure to wait for Impulse to adjust. Impulse keeps asking for more please and before long Zed's tongue is buried deep inside him. He fucks in and out a few times, before he presses into Impulse's prostate, just barely able to reach. Impulse moans at the sensation and his rim flexes around Zed's tongue. Zed stays away from it after that and focuses on the rim, stretched open now, and the groans his movements tease from Impulse's lips.</p>
<p>Impulse is panting a little when Zed finally pulls out and gets his knees under him so he can sit up and grab the lube and the plug. He slicks his fingers up first, and slowly pushes in with three at once, making Impulse moan again and stretching him open just a little bit more.</p>
<p>He makes sure to lube up the plug next before he rests it against the rim of Impulse's asshole and gently strokes his lower back.</p>
<p>"Ready?" he asks, and Impulse groans.</p>
<p>His "Yes, please, Zed" sounds breathy, and Zed rubs his thumb over his skin before he pushes and steadily works the plug into Impulse's ass. Impulse moans loudly at the stretch when they reach the flared base of it, but he doesn't tell Zed to stop, and he only barely avoids pushing back into it, eager to take it all.</p>
<p>And then it's inside him, the base sitting flush against his skin, his breathing laboured. Zed leaves a trail of kisses up along his spine, before he moves to his side and gently pushes at his shoulder.</p>
<p>Impulse gasps and groans as he turns around, probably feeling the plug shift inside him. When Zed leans in to kiss him again his lips open easily to let him in and he is soft and pliant under Zed's touch.</p>
<p>Zed smiles and then he slips an arm around his shoulder and helps him sit up far enough that Zed can scoot in behind him, his back leaning against the headboard as he pulls Impulse against his chest. It traps his own dick between them, pressing it against the skin of Impulse's back, just above his ass, and Zed knows he'll have to switch positions again sooner or later, but he can take it for now, and the little whimpers Impulse lets out every time he moves are worth it.</p>
<p>He trails kisses along Impulse's shoulders, just holding him for a moment, before he runs a hand up his torso to rub over his nipples and gently rolls one hard bud after the other between his fingers. Impulse arches his back into it, whimpering a little at the stimulation, and Zed keeps it up for a bit.</p>
<p>"Still good?" He asks as he moves his hand back down towards Impulse's waist, and Impulse nods and says yes.</p>
<p>Zed presses a kiss to the side of his neck, while he lets his hand wander further, past where Impulse's dick is resting against his stomach, over his hip down along his thigh. He can't quite reach his knee but he goes as far as he can before he moves his hand to the inside of Impulse's thigh and gently runs his fingers up again reaching around his balls to move along his perineum and press against the base of the plug.</p>
<p>He caresses the soft skin on the insides of his thighs, gently spreading Impulse's legs a little for better access, the movement making him moan.</p>
<p>"Please, Zed," he says, breathing heavily, "Please touch me."</p>
<p>Zed hums against his shoulder and considers it for a moment before he says, "I don't think I will. Not yet. Can you hold out a bit longer for me?"</p>
<p>Impulse leans his head back and moans, but he says, "I...yes, I just…"</p>
<p>Zed removes his hand from between his legs and goes back to just holding him.</p>
<p>"Talk to me, Impulse," he says.</p>
<p>Impulse takes a few deep breaths, while he gathers his thoughts, and Zed waits patiently, pressing gentle kisses against his skin.</p>
<p>"Feels good," Impulse says finally. "All full." He shifts a little but only to sink more comfortably against Zed's chest and to turn his head and press a kiss to his jaw, and he sighs with pleasure. "I'm good. I really am. It's just...hard to ignore."</p>
<p>Zed can see the edge of his smile and he chuckles when he says, "That's kind of the point."</p>
<p>Impulse laughs before he presses another kiss to Zed's jaw. "I swear I'm fine and I'll tell you when I start slipping again."</p>
<p>"I know. I just wanted to make sure."</p>
<p>"I know.” There’s a pause, before Impulse drops his voice a little and says, “Now… since you're not touching me yet what do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Zed smiles into his shoulder, before he drags his teeth gently across Impulse's skin.</p>
<p>"I only said I wouldn't touch you, didn't I?" He says, and Impulse laughs breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Fuck. Yes," he says. "Anything."</p>
<p>Zed hums and with another kiss to Impulse's shoulder he gently pushes him away, sighing at the loss of contact, before he scoots around and settles back in between his thighs.</p>
<p>"No moving," he says, holding Impulse's eyes. "I'm not letting you come. Just as we said."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Impulse nods and Zed hooks his knees over his shoulders, making him moan at the way it shifts the pressure of the plug inside him and then he trails a line of kisses along the inside of his thigh as he leans in until he reaches his cock, nosing at the hard length.</p>
<p>There's beads of precum escaping from the tip and Zed laps them up attentively, before he swirls his tongue around it once and closes his lips around it and sucks hard for a moment.</p>
<p>Impulse moans and throws his head back, and Zed smiles around his cock before he slowly takes the rest of it in his mouth, revelling at the weight of it against his tongue.</p>
<p>"God, feels so good," Impulse groans out above him. "Your mouth. Feels so amazing."</p>
<p>Zed has to hold back a quip about how he doesn't need to call him god, but he hums, and Impulse lets out a long moan, only barely avoiding his back arching. Zed presses his tongue against the underside of his cock, licking along it as he moves far enough up that Impulse almost slips out of his mouth. He focuses on the head again for a long moment, and Impulse trembles underneath him, his hands fisted into the sheets. Zed almost misses the feeling of them in his hair, holding on so tight it almost hurts, but he knows Impulse has a tendency to grab his hair and shove him down. He wouldn't mind usually, but it's far easier to draw this out if he doesn't and he appreciates Impulse's restraint.</p>
<p>He rewards him for it by sliding down again, a little faster this time, going until Impulse's cock hits the back of his throat before bobbing his head fast a few times. It's just a tease of how Impulse likes to be blown usually, but he is panting and moaning underneath Zed and he would lie if he said it doesn’t turn him on to see him like this.</p>
<p>He feels like he gets lost in it a little, Impulse's cock hot and hard in his mouth, the skin of it smooth against his tongue, Impulse letting out a constant litany of small moans above him. And then he can feel a hand on his cheek, Impulse's fingers trailing over it where he must be able to feel the outline of his cock against it, before his fingers wander further and he threads them through Zed's hair to gently pull at it to get his attention.</p>
<p>"You...you need to get off or…" he says when Zed looks up at him and Zed lets his cock slip from his mouth with a small plopping sound.</p>
<p>Impulse whines and his breath is going hard. His eyes are screwed shut when he says, "God, Zed, you...fuck you're so amazing at that."</p>
<p>Zed smiles and gently strokes a hand over his hip. "I've had some practice haven't I?" he says and Impulse lets out a breathy laugh.</p>
<p>"That you have."</p>
<p>Zed gives him a moment as he takes him in, the way his skin is flushed and his cock is an almost angry red. He must be painfully hard at this point, and his entire body seems to tremble with the effort of keeping himself together.</p>
<p>But he's not begging yet and Zed runs a gentle hand along his side, trying to figure out what he needs to do to get him there.</p>
<p>Impulse's eyes open again, his pupils blown wide enough that they almost seem to swallow the amber of his irises. His eyes trail down Zed's body and he can see him swallow and lick his lips when he sees Zed's cock, right before Zed moves and leans in to kiss him.</p>
<p>His lips open to let him in with a sigh, and he wraps both of his arms around Zed's shoulders to pull him closer. It makes Zed shift his weight a little, the movement letting his cock slide along the inside of Impulse's thigh. They both groan at the sensation, and Zed follows it with a breathy moan when Impulse moves his leg ever so slightly and the tip of Zed's cock ends up against the base of the plug.</p>
<p>For a moment all he wants to do is get it out and fill Impulse up with his dick instead, to fuck him hard and good and just like he loves it. But then he takes a couple of deep breaths through his nose and reminds himself that that's not what they're doing right now.</p>
<p>He leans in to kiss Impulse again, a little pushier this time, giving the desire pooling in his belly a little more reign over his actions. Zed has to ask himself how long he can keep this going before he himself can't go on, but the thought is interrupted when he has to come up for air and Impulse is lying underneath him, whining through his breaths.</p>
<p>And then.</p>
<p>"Zed, please. Please let me ride you," Impulse moans out. It's not quite what Zed's waiting for but it seems they're getting there, and his hand wanders down, caressing Impulse's skin before he stops right where his ass meets his thigh.</p>
<p>"You want me to?" he asks, rubbing his thumb over Impulse's skin to make sure he knows how close it is to his hole.</p>
<p>"Please. Please, Zed. I need it. I need you inside me." Impulse’s breath is laboured, but Zed won't give in until he has heard him say it and they both know that.</p>
<p>Zed leans in for a short, gentle kiss and says, "You know I will if you just use the magic words."</p>
<p>Impulse moans. "P-please. I-I beg you."</p>
<p>And there it is. Zed smiles.</p>
<p>"Okay," he says, and it's like a switch has been flipped because Impulse surges up towards him, wrapping his legs around Zed's hips and flips them around before he presses their lips together and all Zed can do is take what he gets from him.</p>
<p>He runs his hands up his thighs until he can grip his ass cheeks and gently pull them apart but Impulse breaks their kiss and says, "Don't you dare. I want you to watch me pull it out."</p>
<p>Zed nods mutely and releases Impulse's ass again. He's rewarded with another kiss and then Impulse leans back and smirks at him before he spreads his knees a bit further so Zed can see and reaches between his legs, long fingers circling around the base of the plug and slowly working their way underneath until Impulse can grip it. The arm he uses to balance his weight almost gives out underneath him when he starts moving it, his moan at the sensation almost echoing around their bedroom, but Zed's there to catch him and helps him steady himself.</p>
<p>Impulse slowly works the plug free but before he can take it all the way out, he presses it back in, fucking himself on it a few times, his head thrown back.</p>
<p>Zed only chances a glance at his face to see how much he loves it, because Impulse told him to watch but it's enough to take his breath away. And then Impulse pulls the plug all the way out with a whine, the muscles around his asshole trying to clench around nothing. Zed has to concentrate on his breathing for a moment. Impulse looks amazing like this, all ready for him, his hole still glistening a little with the sheen of the lube Zed had covered the plug in, the look he gives Zed showing clearly how much he wants this, how much he wants him.</p>
<p>Zed groans as he settles back on his elbows, watching Impulse as he shifts his weight more onto his knees and drops the plug onto the mattress so he can grab the lube.</p>
<p>His hand is almost too gentle when he touches Zed to slick him up, and Zed can't hold back a whimper. Impulse's touch gets even lighter somehow, and Zed is about to plead with him when he moves again to position himself and wraps his hand around him to guide him to his entrance. He pauses a moment, Zed's dick resting against his rim and god Zed can already imagine what he will feel like around him, the way his walls will clench, how tight he'll be, plug or not, and what he'll look like, the way he'll throw his head back at having Zed's length sheathed inside him and how beautiful he will be when he fucks himself on it.</p>
<p>The look in Impulse's eyes tells him that he knows what Zed's imagining and a small pleased smile plays around his lips before he slowly starts letting himself sink down.</p>
<p>It's everything Zed has expected and better. Impulse is tight around him, perfect, and he takes Zed's cock as if he was made for it, gasping and groaning at the stretch and throwing his head back with a long pleasured groan when he finally has all of him inside him. Zed moans when he clenches around him for a moment and he reaches out to steady him when he raises himself on trembling thighs. He goes until only the head of Zed's dick remains inside and then he moves back down, faster this time, picking up his pace slowly but steadily.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Zed groans. "You look so good like this, fucking yourself on my cock. And you're so tight. You feel so amazing."</p>
<p>He meets Impulse's next downwards movement with an upwards thrust and has to throw his head back with a moan.</p>
<p>And then he moves his right hand and loosely wraps it around Impulse's cock, meeting his eyes and waiting for his small nod before he tightens his hold around him, because he may have promised Impulse he would touch him later but this is still about what he needs.</p>
<p>Impulse moans as Zed slowly starts to jerk him off and his movements get smaller. His thighs are trembling even more now and Zed does his best to meet his thrusts with his own whenever he can coordinate himself enough to do it. He can see from the way Impulse's eyes glaze over that he doesn't want to draw this out for much longer, and sure enough he shifts his hips slightly to change the angle and he actually has to pause for a moment before he can pick his movements back up.</p>
<p>He's going faster now, almost slamming down on Zed's dick even as Zed grips him tighter and speeds up the movements of his hand. Impulse has always liked to go hard and fast, but tonight he seems to want it even more than usual, and Zed is only too happy to help him with it, chasing his own orgasm as much as Impulse's.</p>
<p>He can tell from the way he starts tensing up that he's getting close and he slams up just a little bit harder on the next thrust.</p>
<p>"Come on," he says, panting, "Come for me. Sitting on my cock like that. I know you want to, so do it. Just let go."</p>
<p>He tightens his grip on his dick even more and a moment later Impulse practically screams out his release, clenching around Zed, his dick jerking in his hand as he spurts over his stomach. It's all Zed needs to follow him over the edge, as he comes with a loud moan, buried deep inside him.</p>
<p>They ride their orgasms out together, a litany of praise spilling from Zed's lips before he goes completely incoherent, the sensation of Impulse's ass tight around him becoming almost unbearable as he slowly comes down from the high.</p>
<p>Impulse is mewling with sensitivity, but he makes no move to get off of Zed. Instead he keeps the movements of his hips up until it gets too much for both of them.</p>
<p>Zed is still hard when Impulse lets his dick slip out of him, but he doesn't think he could take much more of this. His cock slowly starts softening by the time Impulse collapses next to him, looking truly and well fucked out. It takes Zed a moment to catch his breath but then he turns to his side and draws Impulse in, taking both their breaths away again when he kisses him, hard and open mouthed, and their teeth clanking together before Impulse tilts his head a little to fit their mouths together more perfectly, greedily sliding their tongues together.</p>
<p>Zed knows they're both going to fully come down from the high before long, but right now he can't help but wish for round two, and judging by the way Impulse is pressing against him he feels the same.</p>
<p>It's harder than it should be to break the kiss but they both need to breathe. And despite the desire he still feels, Zed realises he is also too boneless to do much right now. Instead he pulls Impulse against him and holds him tightly, running a gentle hand down his back. He goes limp in his arms with a contented sigh and burrows closer.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Impulse finally says. "I needed that."</p>
<p>Zed presses a kiss to his hair and says, "You know I'm more than happy to help."</p>
<p>Impulse moves his head and noses at his jaw, and Zed can hear the smile in his voice rather than see it when he says, "I'd love to go for round two when you're up for it though."</p>
<p>Zed leans back so he can capture his lips in another kiss.</p>
<p>"Let's do that later. I think we both need a moment first."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Impulse says. "We have the entire weekend."</p>
<p>"We do," Zed agrees with a laugh. "And I'm sure we can come up with a way to use it."</p>
<p>Impulse is still smiling when he leans back in for another kiss before he leans his head against Zed's chest and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>Zed can't wait to see what else they'll come up with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://%20abschaumno1.tumblr.com">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>